The House Just In Between The Highest Of Hills
by UlquiorraRoxx
Summary: Ulquiorra is an artist in high school that is seeking inspiration. Grimmjow is a wild canniblistic man that lives just in between the highest of hills, where the sun always sets. Rated M. May contain gore, rape, & violence in later chapters. GrimmUlqui.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N):** This is the new version of chapter 1. It was re-edited by my **fabulous **beta :D.

I'm so happy that I have received many story alerts and faving! I'll work on this story the best I can!

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Bleach.

**The House Just In Between the Highest of Hills **

**Chapter 1:**

Ulquiorra tapped the end of his pencil against the glossy desk where many uncompleted sketches were strewn on top of it. Normally, the pale teen was never this fidgety before but right now he was not paying attention to anything. Like the fact that class had been dismissed five minutes ago.

"Ulquiorra, class has been already dismissed… you may go" spoke a monotone voice that shook the pale teen out of his thoughts.

Eager to leave, Ulquiorra shoved all of his belongings into his messenger bag, zipped it up, and shouldered the strap.

"Yes, thank you for reminding me. Farewell, Mr. Kuchiki-sama." Ulquiorra shot his art teacher one last glance before closing the door shut. It happened again.

Lately the high school student had been starting to zone out in class more and more often as the days slowly past by. Why was that? Was it the lack of inspiration or motivation to create art with the hands that his creator gave him? Ulquiorra sighed as he mentally asked that question repeatedly in his head. There had been a project assigned to everyone in the specific art class that he was in that would be due in three months.

Three months was plenty of time… but Ulquiorra, being Ulquiorra wanted to finish it as soon as possible when he had the time. And he was rarely busy, so in that case why not start today? Or right now, as a matter of fact. The problem was that he needed an idea; a creative well thought out idea that would attract the interest of others with ooohs and awws.

Yes, this was Ulquiorra's passion, his dream. And he wanted to reach out the furthest he could until he excelled and made that dream a reality. He wanted to become a successful artist. What was the point of his creator giving him hands if he was not going to put them to good use? That was what Ulquiorra had always believed in. He just needed inspiration, motivation… something. What was he going feed inspiration off of that would surely make jaws drop? The young artist pondered and pondered this question as he walked past the sight of vehicles facing him from the corner of his eye. The light was going to turn green soon so he figured he had to pick up his pace, ignoring the many curious stares he was receiving.

As he walked past the trail of cars he caught sight of his apartment complex. A sigh of relief escaped his black and white lips and a smile almost tugged at his lips… almost. He pointed out his index finger and pounded the six digit code into the small box near the gated complex's door. The large double doors slowly opened moments later, a glint of light gleaming across the gold and brown designed doors, nearly blinding Ulquiorra's emerald eyes.

Ulquiorra sighed. Why did his parents have to buy him such a gaudy apartment? But then again, he could not really complain. I mean, it was pretty damn nice.

Once he was in the elevator he pressed the #4 button with his thumb and waited patiently. When the elevator reached its destination, it opened slowly, revealing the palm trees and the glowing sea that gleamed a bright yellow from the bright low sun that was just setting.

The view across the 4th floor's window was captivating Ulquiorra's interest. A fresh breeze fell across his skin, his hair flowing along with it. The young artist lightly shut his eyes.

How long has been since he had felt this way before?

Said person parted his lips slowly, taking in the fresh air that he needed for so long. Opening his emerald eyes, he slid out a ring of keys from his right pocket and scanned through the one that had the number four imprinted on the cover. He pushed the key into the lock as he turned around to face his door, and with a twist it soon opened, releasing a pleasant aroma that reached his nostrils.

Ulquiorra hung his messenger bag on the coat hanger along with his grey sweater that was right beside him. The pale teen kicked off his vans and slumped deep into his love seat. Placing his feet on the small coffee table, he reached out for the remote and flicked through the channels on his plasma television in a bored manner. He stopped on the channel 11 Fox News.

The sight on the screen nearly made his stomach churn in disgust, a small frown appearing on his pale face. On the screen was a pile of bodies that seemed to appear as a family of five. They were hung by their necks with severe wounds and injuries, splattered blood staining the white freeway bridge that they hung off of, sending shivers up and down Ulquiorra's spine. But what caught his attention most was the sunset behind the wide freeway bridge. Hey that was… did this occur just now? Ulquiorra ran to his large window doors that lead to his spacious patio. His eyes widened. There were many news broadcast cars surrounding the area and one helicopter flying about. Many reporters were facing cameras with stoic faces put on.

The bodies… were hanging off the freeway's bridge by their necks, just like on the television screen. Despite the horrific scene Ulquiorra paid no attention to it, but paid attention to the sun setting just in between the highest of hills in the whole city.

The seagulls flew by as the sky was turning into a pinkish yellow. The sea was still gleaming as he had seen it before. There… that was where he needed to go. The sunset was truly breathtaking to him. He just had to visit there. Maybe there he could find the inspiration he needed. By a bird, tree, plant, anything. A glint of happiness spread across his doll-like face.

Ulquiorra closed the curtains and windows shut. Maybe he could stay there for a couple of days? But what excuse could he use to skip school? Maybe he could say that he was too ill to attend school at the moment? The green eyed teen shrugged. It was an acceptable excuse, and that's the only thing he could come up with right now. So he left it at that.

Ulquiorra slumped back into his love seat once again. He curled himself into a ball and tugged at a small green blanket that was underneath him and pulled it over him self. His large green eyes started to close shut. He pondered with excitement of what was to come of tomorrow when he was going to visit the mountains. Oh, but little did he know what was in store for him.

**(A/N:)** When Ulquiorra was staring out the fourth floor's window, it wasn't the same window that had the view in his living room. Since he was on a different floor, that would make sense.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The House Just In Between the Highest of Hills: Chapter 2 & 3.**_

**(A/N): HELLO! I know, I haven't updated in forever *sweat-drops*. I apologize...I really do. On another note, I skipped a scene where I was going to have Ulquiorra wake up n' stuff so yeah. This is the scene where he finally arrives at his camping destination :D. I hope you like it :) So...tell me what you think, please**? **Oh yeah and I think Ulquiorra's actions may have been a bit OOC. BUT…bleh. When are any of my Ulqui's IC anyway? :P**

It was even better than Ulquiorra had expected it to be.  
The fascinated teenager took in all of his surroundings with concentration, analyzing each and every thing that his emerald eyes could lay on. There were multiple pine green trees that swayed lightly along with the breeze's dance, while lurking behind those trees were vast grassy plains that seemed to go on and on for miles. The sky was a much more rich cotton candy like blue on this side of the city, the clouds more clear and appeared as though a hundred scattered cotton balls scrambled against one another in an endless trail throughout the spacious sky. Ulquiorra turned around and found very tall trees that seemed like giants compared to his tiny form. The sun gleamed through the creaks and open spaces between the leaves and branches, allowing Ulquiorra to get a better view at the other side of this, in his opinion; beautiful place.

There it was; all high and mighty. There stood the highest of mountains, where the glowing sun set hid just in between them. The ebony haired male noticed how the sun slowly began to move lower and lower itself by the minute. That signaled that it was to be night soon. Ulquiorra lightly shook his head and crouched down to the many large cases and bags that lay atop the grass.

_It can wait, Ulquiorra. There is no need to be so impatient. It is not like there will not be another sun set tomorrow evening that you can study._

With that thought screwed in his head, Ulquiorra began unpacking to settle up camp in his new temporary home. Zipping the bag up until it reached its end; he began shuffling through the things inside of it. Ulquiorra took out the only more necessary things that he needed for tonight. Out he took a tooth brush, toothpaste, a sleeping bag, firewood, and a foldable tent. Ulquiorra was pretty sure he could go on without eating supper for tonight. It wasn't like he ate much most of the time anyway, so it did not really matter.

Once he had built up the dark green tent, he gathered firewood from his backpack and slipped out a box of matches that was located inside of his back pocket. The male just wanted to test out the matches to be able to make a fire, to make sure he could do it correctly. When Ulquiorra was done digging for them, he finally pulled out only one match and slashed it against the match's box rapidly. When the match lit up on fire, he pinched the bottom point of the match with his thumb and index finger and quickly tossed it into the logs of wood that were ready to be lit. Rising up once more, he pulled out the lime green blanket that he had used just last night. Ulquiorra tossed it into the tent, where it had landed on his sleeping bag, which had been already set up for later.

Checking the time on his wrist watch, it was going to turn late pretty soon. Ulquiorra re-opened one of his bags and took out a bottle of water. Twisting open the lid, he downed all of its contents on the fire place.

With a quiet sigh, the teen crawled into the tent. Once in it, he zipped it all the way up. Ulquiorra fell on his back with a thud and maneuvered both his arms to the back of his ebony head. Moments later, crickets were heard from the deep woods that, in over time, allowed Ulquiorra to finally flutter his emerald eyes close to a peaceful slumber.

XxX

Cerulean orbs had been staring outside of a window for nearly an hour now, with a look of hunger and excitement gleaming within ice-blue eyes. Teeth were clenching down on bottom teeth so hard, his jaw ached. The male's grin was usually slapped across his face at moments like these but, for some unknown reason he just could not manage to grin. The man jabbed his index finger inside of the shudders, causing the blinds to widen apart a bit more. Getting a more or less better view of what he was focusing his attention on; his blood began pumping rapidly through his chest. Licking his lips, a toothy grin had finally come across his face, barely noticeable from the lack of lighting inside of his 'house'.  
His fox like grin widened as he swallowed some spit he had left at the back of his throat.

XxX

The vision beneath his lids was slightly bright, birds tweeting gaily in what seemed like everywhere around him. Opening his eyes with a groan, he noticed that he was still wearing shoes on. Rolling his eyes, he propped up on his elbows and crawled over to the tents exit. Ulquiorra zipped the flap open and slid his lithe body outside of the tent with one swift movement.

Damn, it was bright outside. Ulquiorra blinked a couple of times to get his vision steady and accustomed to the bright lighting of the sun. It was an odd way to wake up. Ulquiorra was used to just crawling out of bed, changing his clothes, eating breakfast, brushing his teeth, and off to school. But this was different.

Suddenly, an unpleasant sound roared at the pit of Schiffer's stomach. Clutching his abdomen lightly with a quiet wince, the teen bent down to get a can of Cambell's Noodle Soup.

He shuffled through one of his bags and found a can opener. The teen placed it around the can and began twisting the twisting mechanism forward. When the lid was completely cut open, he lightly scooped it out with his finger. Setting the can down, he slid out the pack of matches from his pocket as he did so yesterday and did what he needed to do to get the fire started.

Ulquiorra then pulled out some kind of black metal table that was foldable of sorts. Quickly he unfolded it and placed it atop the fire. It looked like a small square black desk that had four very thin holders. It had size options too, so he could lower the circular pan up, down, midway, anyway. The emerald orbed teen lowered it just beneath the hot flames, where it barely had touched the pan. Dumping all of the soup's contents on the pan, Ulquiorra pondered what it would be like if he were to live like this for the rest of his life. It would be nice, but he had other things to do than to become some...Tarzan type of guy. With a sigh, he began stirring the long noodles of soup slowly around with a long wooden spoon that had also been located inside of the bag. He watched as the soups liquid began to boil and how the noodles started appearing softer.

XxX

He delicately picked a noodle up and pinched it with his finger nails to make sure it was ready. And it was.

Smiling faintly, he detached the portable pan off the holders and poured it back into the can. He held it in his left hand and occupied the other to look for the plastic white bundle of spoons, knifes, and forks. Feeling the pointy endings on one of the utensils he knew it was a fork by the touch of it. He slipped it out and began twisting it in his noodle soup, and slurped away.

XxX

Once settled, Ulquiorra rested against a nearby tree, relaxing under its welcoming shade. His thin fingers played with silky grass as he studied the blank blue sky and white clouds.

"I know you are there" Ulquiorra said idly.

Another shuffling was heard behind him.  
With curiosity, the pale teen shifted around to see the intruder, only to drop his stoic expression with a rather softness.

"Oh hello there, what are you doing in a place such as this?" Ulquiorra gently stroked his hand against the white, blue-eyed cat in front of him. The furry cat leaned into the teen's touch and began rubbing its head up and down Ulquiorra's wrist. Ulquiorra smiled as the cerulean eyed cat began to purr. The white animal began swishing its fluffy tail around Ulquiorra's arm as it sniffed literally all over him.

"Wh!-" Emerald eyes widened as the cat jumped atop his chest, causing him to fall on his back.  
The cat stared at him for a brief moment. "H-hey" Ulquiorra closed his right eye as the cat began licking at his right temple.

Suddenly, the cat sprinted off of him, and turned the opposite direction, pausing to turn every now and then to make sure the pale teen was following him.

"Where are you going?" Ulquiorra absentmindedly trailed behind the cat, as if he was on some type of spell.

After walking every stairway and road to follow the mysterious beautiful cat, he had sought a large, brown, old looking house nearby. It appeared as though it had been abandoned many years ago and just left there to stay.

Emerald eyes watched as the cat entered the house's half-opened door.

Ulquiorra took a few steps forward, but a thought popped into his head, causing him to remain still.

'Am I actually going to trespass in somebody else's property?' No, that was not Ulquiorra Schiffer at all. _But..._

Curiosity getting the best of him, he trailed off to the house's porch.

Cautiously, the teen stepped up the porches stairway, which creaked loudly, much to Ulquiorra's annoyance. With a shaky right hand he placed it on the door knob.

_Here goes nothing..._

A terrible creak erupted from the door as he pulled it open. It was...dark...and kind of empty from what he could tell.

"Hello? Hello? …Kitty, are you here?" Ulquiorra mentally smacked himself across the face. Was he actually talking to a cat?

Ulquiorra walked towards the house's staircase, taking a few steps up. He sighed. What on earth was he doing? This was nonsense, he was returning back to his tent. He walked all the way here just for some cat? Ulquiorra shook his head lightly as he smeared the sweat off of his forehead with the back of his hand. He shifted around with closed eyes, deep in thought. How troublesome curiosity is at times. Opening his emerald eyes he-

Ulquiorra widened his eyes and jolted backwards when his head bumped against a built firmness.

"...What do think you're doing in my house, boy?" A tall man in front Ulquiorra spoke with a gruff voice.

The man had blue spiked up hair, crystal blue orbs, a ragged plaid sweater, and a dirty muscle shirt beneath it, faded jeans, and a pair of black combat boots.

"You see there was this cat that...led me here...and...it..." Ulquiorra lost his stoic composure and began playing with his fingers, a baffling mess.

"I can't hear a god damn word your saying." the man said roughly, approaching the small male.

"I apologize, sir. I will not trespass again" Ulquiorra said apologetically as the man looked as though taller and taller as he headed towards his petite frame.

"I saw ya. You camping out here? You know you're going to get yourself in some deep shit, right?"

"How do you know that? Were you...stalking me?"

"No. I was just walking around n' happened to have noticed you. Better watch out, boy. You never know what types of crazies there are in this place" A phsycotic grin plastered across the man's face, exposing sharp teeth. "…Why don't you...stay here and be safe."

The man grasped Ulquiorra's waist and pulled him towards his body, slowly sliding his hands down Ulquiorra's back until-

"Don't you dare" Ulquiorra grasped the blue haired man's wrist from behind, only to have the man aggressively pull him closer. The teen lifted his head up; this man appeared to be in his twenties or mid-twenties. He couldn't really see his face from the darkness in the house.

"Let go of me, sir."

Suddenly, Ulquiorra was swept off his feet and was picked up, carried bridal style.

"Pardon?-Let go of me you sick pervert!" Ulquiorra pounded his fists against the man's firm chest and kicked his thin legs. It was almost comical in the manner he was reacting. It was so unlike his calm and collected self.

"Sick pervert?" The man repeated, laughing hard.

He slammed the struggling teen against a nearby wall, and detained him by the wrists.

"S-Stop it!" Ulquiorra screwed his eyes shut as the man licked a long trail along his neck, leaving dripping saliva to trickle down his chest.

Grimmjow snickered as he snakily slid his hand up Ulquiorra's shirt, fingering the teen's belly-button as the boy's breathing began intensifying, heart beating rapidly. Finding kicking and punching worthless, Ulquiorra knew just the right thing to do. After all, it was not like he was born yesterday. Sure, he was kind of weak, but he definitely knew how to protect himself. Ulquiorra decided if he furiously kicked the man's sensitive area he could surely escape if he were to run quick enough. Yes, that was exactly what he had to do.

The man slid his hand up higher and began teasing the teen's nipples, earning a gasp.

Ulquiorra lunged his knee forward.

_What?_

"My body weight is all against you, so that clearly won't work. Got any other alternatives?" The man asked coldly.

"Damn you...let me go!"

"I've already had a dose of you and I'm already addicted. I'm not letting you go."

"N-No" Ulquiorra said panickingly as he trembled in fear. He has never been this scared before in his entire life. "...P-Please stop" Ulquiorra said in a raspy voice as tears slid down his porcelain cheeks.

Grimmjow peered down at the boy's porcelain face, feeling like his heart fell down to his stomach. What was this feeling? Was it..._sympathy?_

Grimmjow lessened his grip on the boy just a fraction as he thought.

Ulquiorra, feeling less weight on his body, decided that it was about time. He lunged his knee upward, kneeing Grimmjow in the balls. (LOL! GO ULQUI!)

"Aaauugh shit!" The muscular man jolted back, cupping his buddies. Ulquiorra took advantage and kicked the man in the ribs. Grimmjow fell back on the floor but slowly got back up again as the teen ran out the door. "Damn...Damn...Damn!" Grimmjow cursed. He limped over to the door frame and watched as the teen's form was sought running down two hills away. A grin rose upon his lips.

_"Oh, I see..._

_Playing hard to get, huh?"_

_**End of Chapter 2 and 3**_

XxX

**(A/N): Oooh wonder what's going to happen next? xD.**

**PLEASE REVIEW + FAV + ALERT!**

**It equals this= :'DDD.**

**I happened to have felt too lazy to separate chapter 2 and 3 so…you get 2 chapters in 1. And I think I detailed it a tad bit on the noodle cooking part so sorry if I bored you. Also, sorry for the Ulqui-OOC-ness. **

**Well that's it for my author's note now. BYE! **

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CAMBELL'S NOODLE SOUP AND ALL OF THEIR DELICIOUS CANNED FOODS. TANKS YOU.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N):** Just finished up and re-edited! HUZZAH~!

I apologize tremendously for the long wait. Things have been happening, it's summer, and yeah. Basically, I am a slow updater, you should get that by now xP. I'll try to update faster, again I'm sorry. On another note, here it is. I hope you like it!  
By the way, please review, it makes me VERY happy! w  
And yeah, I added some annoying author notes throughout the story.

" " **with **_**italics**_** are the character's inside thoughts!**

OH! and yes I am slower than a snail, RinAoi! XD lol.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Bleach.

**Music:** Traitors Never Play Hangman – Bring Me The Horizon

* * *

**The House Just In Between the Highest Of Hills: Chapter 4.**

Ulquiorra swore this was the fifth damned time he had tripped over his feet. It felt as though he had run a whole marathon. Hill by hill he jogged his thin legs as fast as he could, running into trees and thorn bushes that harshly tore at the material of his clothing, tearing pieces off from seam to seam.  
_  
____"Damn it, my camping sight seems so far away."_Ulquiorra thought as he rubbed the painfully stinging sweat out of his eyes.

That man…that house. What happened just then? Ulquiorra was almost raped by a madman, which whom he could not identify. The shabby house wasn't exactly pitch black, but it was hard to get a good look at the violator. Ulquiorra knew he should have just ignored that stupid cat. _That ____cat _almost risked his virginity…and possibly life. The pale boy could not imagine being mentally stable if he were to be sexually harassed in such a way. Just thinking about it nearly made the green eyed teen sick to his stomach.

Ulquiorra's heart thumped audibly through his chest when a small green tent was seen a few yards away. Pacing slower, the desperate male huffed and puffed out short breaths of air. A feeling of relief rushed through his sweat drenched body, a fresh breeze blowing through semi-wet ebony locks, running into his sweaty scalp. The wind felt so good right now, it was intoxicating.

"___I finally made it." __Ulquiorra had felt much safer now that he was here._

A feeling like a hammer banging against the back of his skull was suddenly felt, and Ulquiorra immediately fell on all fours with eyes the size of saucers. The male's entire body felt so fatigued; too fatigued. The emerald eyed boy was sure he was to suffer a concussion anytime now. What could Ulquiorra do?

_This is not the end of everything, right?_ _No, I_ _am was just overreacting._ _Calm down, Ulquiorra._ _Can this be…the madman's doing?...!_

As fast as possible, Ulquiorra turned his head around to identify the intruder. Nobody was in sight! Was that supposed to be a headache? It struck the back off his skull so intensively, it could have not been_ just a headache_. His head began pulsing hard, and Ulquiorra soon saw everything into a blurry mess, his eyelids feeling immensely heavy, heart imbalanced. What was this feeling of no self control? Every part of the pale boy's body felt heavy, numb, and wobbly. What the hell was happening to him?

Falling unconsciously to the mud puddle floor, everything became black, and with only five more seconds left of consciousness, Ulquiorra knew exactly why this had happened.

**

* * *

**

Grimmjow inhaled the wrapped piece of paper that rest in between his fingers, throat beginning to get a burning sensation by the massive heat. He removed the joint from his mouth, inhaling a small chunk of air as he allowed the smoke to intoxicate his lungs. After a few brief seconds, he was fond that he could not keep it inside any longer. Grimmjow smoothly blew the smoke out of his mouth with a relaxed face.

"Meow…meow~."

Cerulean eyes fixated themselves onto a furry white cat. It crawled up his legs with its long claws, jumping on his lap.

"Meow."

"Ay, calm down, you'll get your fix" Grimmjow inhaled some more of the joint. As he inhaled he began to go off wondering about that beautiful boy from before. Hm, where had he gone off too? And that stunt he pulled off, it was pretty damn cowardly. He aimed for his dick? Seriously, what kind of fight move was that? Well at least it saved his scrawny ass. Heh, oh the things Grimmjow would do to him.

Grimmjow let go of the thought and exhaled into the mammal's face, giving it a contact high. The cat contently curled down on the grown man's lap, resting.  
Grimmjow chuckled for no apparent reason as he tried to inhale some more of the joint.

_BANG, BANG!_

"_Oh? What is this, a visitor?"_

"This better be good" Grimmjow walked over to his closet and tugged at a massive long mechanism. Taking off the sloppily wrapped cover sheets, he slowly walked to the front door.

_BANG! KNOCK! BANG!_

Grimmjow loaded the long rifle in his hands, ready to shoot. Abruptly, Grimmjow twisted the wooden door open, pointing his sniper at the unknown visitor.

"Whoa, whoa, buddy, watch where you're pointing that damn thing!"

"Is that you…Nnoitra?" Grimmjow squinted ice blue eyes.

"Get that fucking gun outta' my fuckin' face!"

"Hn. Oh it's _y____ou_. What do you want?" Grimmjow let his arms fall to his sides, the heavy weapon clutched in his hands.

"Hey, is that any way to treat your long timed best friend?"

"Whatever, ladies first." Grimmjow escorted the tall man in front of him inside.

"Che', go fuck yourself." Nnoitra scowled.

"Go fuck your mother."

"The bitch is dead."

"Then go fuck her corpse..."

Nnoitra bore into cerulean eyes fiercely. "Don't ya dare talk about my mother like that you bastard." Nnoitra pulled Grimmjow up by his collar.

"Says the one who called her a bitch."

"Shaddup" Nnoitra threw Grimmjow back down, who luckily fell on his feet.

"Heh, you've grown taller. Almost got me on my tippy toes there." Grimmjow smirked.

"Yeah. I grew two n' a half inches exactly." Nnoitra planted a shit eating grin on his face.

"Yeah good for you. Anyway, I got some kush earlier, want some?"

Once Nnoitra smirked at him, Grimmjow already new the answer.

**

* * *

**

Ulquiorra felt himself waking up, gaining back his senses of awareness. He got himself up, sniffing the tent's odor that surrounded him. Was that stench…_him_? Oh that's right. He sweated buckets yesterday night. Ulquiorra needed to bathe immediately.

The emerald orbed teen recalled seeing a waterfall as he ran all of those grassy hills last night. Usually, mist was common to see by a waterfall, right?

**

* * *

**

Grimmjow and Nnoitra sit there on the living room couch, eyes bloodshot red and squint like.

"Heheh, ay Nnoitra..."

"Huh?"

"Y'know what's funny? I wonder how asians look like when they're stoned. Their eyes must be all like..." Grimmjow gestured with his eyes looking much too squinty. (No racism intended, it's just for Grimm and Nnoi's part!)

"Heheh, fuck you I'm asian, hahah"

"I know, that's why I was all like, what the fuck Nnoitra's eyes are closed by now, hahaah."

"Suck my dick."

"Hahahahh, what did you just say?"

"…...Hahahah, I don't even know man."

Grimmjow began laughing hysterically. Damn, any little thing seemed so hilarious right now.

**

* * *

**

Luckily, Ulquiorra found an old and rusty sign that had directions of where to go to that was nailed into a tall redwood tree. It had small icons of all the nearby locations. Trailing his white fingers along the pathway to the waterfall, he bit his lip in thought.

___"I should copy down this information for further guidance…"_

The notebook he had brought with him was located inside of his backpack. So, what Ulquiorra decided was that he was to take his luggage with him when he was going to the "Crystal Falls" waterfall. Besides, Ulquiorra could not just leave his belongings left behind in broad daylight. What would happen if someone were to steal his prized possessions of artwork? The raven haired teen would never forgive himself. Ulquiorra was taking his luggage and that was final. Ulquiorra also planned on going back home yesterday night, but since that incident suddenly happened, he was not at fault. Once Ulquiorra had finished bathing, he would make sure to go back home as soon as possible.

Once the teen had taken out the note book, he scribbled down a copy of the directions written on the sign. Ulquiorra also remembered to draw a map of where his rented vehicle was parked at, at the front of the gated entrance to this luscious mountain sight.

**

* * *

**

The high had eventually worn off, and Grimmjow had a feeling that the boy was near by. He could just sense it. Grimmjow shivered as he remembered the boy's tantalizing scent. That deliciously snow white pale neck smelled of the finest cherry blossoms from Japan.

"I got business to take care of..." Grimmjow stood up.

"Eh? What's up?"

"Don't worry about it." Grimmjow cracked a lopsided grin.

"Yeah? Fine do whatever ya want..." Nnoitra scowled.

**

* * *

**

Ulquiorra dropped his luggage to the floor when he had reached Crystal Falls. It was so beautiful. Emerald eyes contemplated the scene in awe as dark blue water came pouring down from way above, crashing down on the other gray uneven rocks, forming a long pattern until it hit the water's surface. It was so mesmerizing, Ulquiorra kept in mind to take a photograph of this once done bathing.

Ulquiorra neatly set his things beside a rock, taking out his clothes from one of the larger bags. Ulquiorra placed them on silky grass and thought it was about time to dispose of his clothing. Finally, this is what Ulquiorra needed; a nice, fresh, soothing bath.

With eyelids shut, Ulquiorra turned forward and pulled his shirt up, revealing a slightly toned, snowy torso, and back. Next, Ulquiorra slid down the worn out jeans that he wore. The way he shook his hips while pulling them down would, most certainly, arouse anybody really. For a teenage male, he had some beautiful subtle curves, though he had no consciousness of this fact.

Lastly, it was time to remove those boxers. Sliding them down, slightly hunched over, the pale teen had taken them off, along with his slip on shoes and socks.

Somewhere out in the distance a certain man restrained himself to not fuck the exposed teen to the ground right then and there. Grimmjow wished he had an even closer view, but behind these bushes were better than nothing at all. Now this was picture perfect! Grimmjow was getting a hard on already! Now, guys weren't exactly the way he swinged, it was rare when he had fallen in lust with a gender of the opposite sex. In fact, this was probably the second or third time. Out of all of the beautiful, attractive women or men he has seen, none could have compared to this emerald eyed god. Grimmjow wanted to say more along the lines of goddess but...the boy _was_ male after all, an effeminate one. (**A/N:** Actually, I noes want to disrespect Ulquiorra-sama ;_;).

A toothy grin split the cerulean eyed man's face, increasing his high leveled arousal. The blood rush through his veins was, most delightful.

* * *

**(A/N):** CLIFFHANGER! OH NOEEESS!~ D': *gets shot over 9,000 times*

Sorry, I just can't end stories without cliffhangers, it's just my writing style ;_;

I'm not pleased with this chapter, but I hope you liked it? *crys in emo corner***.** I thought it was shorter then the other chappies :(. About the GrimmNnoi weed part, I detest racism, so please don't call me racist! It was for convenient-comedic purposes only...

Well, I'm going to plot the next chapter now~! ='D

Next chapter will have some _slight_ GrimmUlqui 8D. YAYZ!

**Review please?**

_**Please tell me what I need to improve on! It's very important ;_;**_

_**Positive feedback also much wanted! :D**_

__


End file.
